ccfalloutroleplayingfandomcom-20200217-history
A.R.C. Broadcasting Log
In General This is a log that keeps track of every A.R.C. broadcast that has aired on Fallout: New York City. It helps mainly to catalog all the songs that have already been broadcasted, so that replays are minimal. Along with songs, it also tells snippets of news and story of the RP. Log 22:40, May 11, 2277 A.R.C. Ah... New York City..., "The Big Apple", "The Empire Wasteland"... This shining star on the East-Coast goes by many names. I am Maxwell Flower, your DJ and you are listening to Atomic Radio Central! That's your 'Ark' of Salvation in this dreary post-apocalyptic shithole. hah, Excluding Broadway Of course... The city in the city. Anyways I'm just here to remind you I'll be discjocking 24 hours each day now! Ain't that swell, huh? And also to remind you to stay clear of Central Park and it's Flesh Eating Mega Plants... That is all for now, but please... Do stay tuned in. 09:00, May 11, 2277 A.R.C. "Goooooood Mornin' Empire Wasteland! Here's me Maxy Flower from A.R.C... Wishing you an especially good day, (Peggy Lee, A Good Day) ()" 09:17, May 13, 2277 A.R.C. "Maxy Flower here, and you are listening to the wireless wonder wizardry of Atomic Radio Central! That's'' Aj 'a'R C'ea ''if you want to be swift about it!" "Ladies and gentlemen, ghouls and ghoulettes... Before I play this next piece I want to let you know I've got a vacant job application for you. What is this dazzling new career opportunity you ask? Well... Regular listeners i.e., most of you will have noticed I've been mixing up things by trying to provide news breaks. Sadly, most people that live in my neighborhood are either dead or don't care, or both!" "So, basically: I'm looking for dashing 'Reporters' that could bring me news from all over! Of course you will be compensated for your troubles and perhaps... Even some air-time? Hah... I'll figure that one out when we get to it. For now, just consider it. '''A'tomic 'R'adio 'C'entral is located on the southern side of Hell's Kitchen. South-West of Broadway & Time square. The city's "pleasure palace" district, to put it mildly." "Now. Time for some music! (Frank Sinatra, '''Blue Moon) ()" 10:33, May 15, 2277 A.R.C. "...And he never walked again. Hahaha... Oh that sure was rich." Maxwell cleared his throat "Aaand for those that have just tuned in. This is A.R.C. the ''radiostation of the Empire wasteland." "Remember guys and gals of "post-apocalyptia". I'm still looking for fresh faced reporters, interested in making this town a better place? or just interested in making some good honest bottlecaps? Just hop on down to the ACR building in southern Hell's Kitchen, Manhattan and we'll discuss it further!" "Now, back some nice music from the late ''Dean Martin, Houston ()" 10:40, May 15, 2277 A.R.C. "Hallo, Empire Wasteland! You are listening to Atomic Radio Central and I am your host and DJ: Maxwell 'Maxy' Flower. Ready to enlighten the spirit and delight the ear..." Maxwell, turned his record on stand-by. "This song is there to remind you of the small things in life. Post-Apocalyptic favorite: The best things in life are free by The Ink Spots ()" 10:50, May 15, 2277 A.R.C. "Time for a public service announcement." "If you're going to the Central Park area of our 'lovely' city. Do bear in mind; That part of town has become completely overgrown with a wild sea of lush green. Beautiful, yes... But deadly... Flesh eating plants and giant mutated insects call it their home so you'd be best off going around through overgrown parts of the city, those are also green, but less dangerous." "Now, let's sit back and enjoy an old radio drama I found: ()" "Be sure to tune in next time to find out what happens next!" 00:18, May 16, 2277 A.R.C. "Sorry for those 'technical difficulties, folks but we're back! Well... 'I' am back! I didn't rename American Radio Company "Atomic Radio Central" just for nothin', mostly because: a. America doesn't really exist anymore... And b. I'm no company, I'm just 'me'. Well... that's me and my new 'fresh faced' reporter Curtis now..." "Here's a bit of news. A large nest of Mirelurks has been spotted South-East side of Manhattan, close to where that fancy-pancy firework show from earlier took place. But fear not people of the Empire Wasteland, stalwart ghoul reporter: Curtis has been sent to investigate the matter. Seems to be some sort of freaky communist commune if their new radio signal is to be believed... So you best be on your guard when passing that part of town." "Now, I got a special track ready, just for you! Swing Doors'' by Allan Gray''. A classic I borrowed from a friend down south... ()" 14:02,'' ''May 17, 2277 A.R.C. "Time for the ol' public service announcement. Ahum... Don't drink from the Hudson, no matter how thirsty you are. The high levels of irradiation are quite deadly. The only water that's drinkable, is that which leaves Central Park, so bare that in mind when you see puddles of water." "Now... Let's continue our Radio Drama ()" 09:00, May 18, 2277 A.R.C. "Good Morning Empire Wasteland! We meet again..." "I know most of you are still 'halfway there' so we'll start with some cool waking up music. here is Atom Bomb Baby'' by The Five Stars'' ()" 13:43, May 19, 2277 A.R.C. "Seems there's talks of a newly discovered vault somewhere up north. Interestingly it doesn't appear to have been opened yet. And the only attempts of contact have been met with... silence... woooooehahahahaaa... but seriously though, apparently this 'vault of silence' might be a big deal, but that's all I have so far. Meanwhile my reporter Curtis should be catching up on his 'PRCT radio' story... I hope nothing's bad happened to him..." "But let's not think of worst case scenarios here. Now... It's time for some music. A track about something this world severely lacks: Trees by Bunny Berigan ''()" 13:24, May 20, 2277 'A.R.C.' "You're listening to Atomic Radio Central, the ark of salvation for the Empire Wasteland, lightening your day up with good music from yesterage!" "Now, here's a lil' favorite of mine: '''One O'Clock Jump '''by Count Basie'' ()" 21:11, May 20, 2277 A.R.C. "Hmm? What? Oh sorry! I was miles away, eh ahum!" "Here's a next song that I hope won't just 'cut off' like the last one did. Once again... Sorry about that. Here's'' Swing Man by Jack McVea ()" 22:47, May 22, 2277 'A.R.C.' "Time for some classic ARC-style news..." "Seems like the diva of our city, miss Ania Ray is going to hold one of her rare masquerade balls at the Ania Ray Lounge in Time square one of these coming days. No date is given as of yet, but for with the caps and the time, tune in these next days for more information." "Now, back to the music. ''Bing Crosby ''brings you The Way You Look Tonight' ()" 20:11, May 23, 2277 ''A.R.C.'' "Time for another 'shining' example of stellar music... Midnight, The Stars Are You'' by Al Bowlly and Ray... Noble''? I'm sorry boys and girls, some of these album covers are just scorched to oblivion and impossible to read, it's actually a miracle these songs still work. But anyways...'' ''Midnight, The Stars Are You... ()" 15:17, May 25, 2277 ''A.R.C.'' "And we're back!... Pouches and Maxy! Seems yer Mole Rat really misses you, Curtis... Wherever you are. The cutey recently found his way up to my office. he's been sleeping on my floor for a while now. Still have to discourage it from chewing on any of the cables though. Fear not... Nothing too major has been damaged yet" "This one's for you, my furless friend... And you beautiful people as well of course! Hah, I don't pick favorites... '''Magic Moments '''from ol' ''Perry Como ''()" 13:05, May 30, 2277 ''A.R.C.'' "I eum..." Maxwell struggled to remain professional on the air with the two guests behind him. "Let's play a song here, alright. eum... This one from the Andrews Sisters ('''Boogie Woogie Bugle Boy) ()" 18:35, May 31, 2277 A.R.C. "Here's a quick Public Service announcement for you people across the wastes. Do NOT venture south to the former Chinatown and the areas surrounding it. This settlement... The "People's Republic of Chinatown" or whatever they call themselves. They aren't a friendly bunch. They are trained and well-armed. Stay clear of them. Unless you like killing communists. Oh yeah... They're zealous communists. In case you didn't have the chance to listen to their wonderful propaganda station." "Now that's taken care of, let's sit back and relax whilst enjoying this song, right here... Aren't You Glad You're You by Bing Crosby ()" 10:39, June 1, 2277 A.R.C. "And now... Some music; Walkin' The Dog by Bunny Berigan & his orchestra ()" 14:35, June 2, 2277 A.R.C. "I'm Maxwell 'Maxy' Flower and you're tuned in to A.R.C. The only radio station 'round here that isn't trying to harvest your soul. Let's just relax ok? Don't think about Socialism, Capitalism, Americanism, Tree-ism and all those other 'ism's' people seem to cling on to even to this day. It's not worth it." "Coming up next, one of my favorite songs. You cannot not tap your foot with this one... In The Mood by Glenn Miller ''()" 17:57, June 3, 2277 'A.R.C.' "I don't know exactly why. But I feel I should play this one now. It somehow seems oddly fitting... '''It's All Over But The Crying' by the legendary Ink Spots ''() 08:34, June 4, 2277 'A.R.C.' "Greetings Empire Wasteland! And Good Morning to you all! Yes sir! Let's get right down to it." "Yesterday evening someone brought me a bit of news, and like I said a few days earlier. It has arrived. Ladies and Gentlemen, Ghouls and Ghoullettes, Miss Ania Ray's Masquarade Ball will be... Tonight! So if you're nowhere near ''TeaSea & BeeDouble-U ''I'm afraid you're gonna miss it." "Now, some music. Not Jazz for once... No, an old pop song by ''The Monotones... 'Book Of Love '(), enjoy." 17:51, June 7, 2277 A.R.C. "Good morning, afternoon or whatever time it is, Empire wasteland!" "Here's a bit of disconcerting news for you people out there. Apparently the PRCT is not just a colony of wackjobs, they're also incredibly armed, dangerous and with ill intend. Like Supermutants they drag people away... to their lair in Chinatown. In this "lair" they brainwash people, strip them of all identity. A fate worse than death if you ask me... My investigative reporter and stalwart ghoul manservant, Curtis has seen this in action first hand, far too close in fact. But let me stress this to you people again. They are incredibly dangerous, more so than simple Raiders, no... These people are the most dangerous kind of bad guys, the ones with vision..." "Oooon a much lighter note to. To let this sink into all of you. Here's a song called: Fallout Shelter, by Dore Alpert. ''()" 22:25, June 8 2277 'A.R.C.' "... Wasn't that just great. Now. Moving on" "To some music, yes? It's time for another song. This one's a personal favorite of mine. '''Politics' by the Bob Crosby, the star behind classics such as "Dear Hearts and Gentle People" and "Way Back Home". Enjoy! Politics ()" 21:43, June 11, 2277 A.R.C. "Dear listeners, it's time for some lovely music. "Hand-picked", by a friend; Here is On A Slow Boat To China by'' Kay Kyser ()" 12:00, June 13, 2277 'A.R.C.' "Good day, everyone in the Empire Wasteland." Maxwell's voice echoed from the radio. "I have some news here... VERY disturbing news. And the manner it has been presented to me... There is no doubt about it that foul things have been at play behind the scenes." "Our favorite zealots, the PRCT. Have been hard at work in their camp creating a device to control your brain. Yes you heard me! Brainwashing... Now, don't go running off just yet. The only way for them to succeed at this is by planting their antenna on the Empire State Building. This has not yet happened. But it won't take long... So I'm begging all of you, to stop this madness and fight back!... This is Maxwell Maxy Flower, signing out. No music at the moments, guys and gals... Not now." 04:05, June 15, 2277 'A.R.C.' "Hey people of the wasteland. Maxy here, again." "As the nutjob "pinkos" of the People's Republic of Chinatown are hard at work to enslave us all, I'm here reminding you that 'yes' They are planning to do just that. 'But also' To make you realise there's joy to be had in this world. It's hard to find, but it sure is there, in the little things... Like music" "I know I've played this song recently, but heck... I have a 'sudden urge' to play it again. ''The Five Stars ''present to you '''Atom Bomb Baby '()" "I sure see a bright future ahead... I hope." 21:28, June 17, 2277 A.R.C. "There's been word that some scientists have started working on a water purifier down in DC... Ain't that just dandy? Though, bear in mind, dear listener; I just got the news, by all we know it might already be running, hah! Perhaps when they're done they'll come up north huh? Sadly, I think the Hudson's gonna need a lot more than 'one' purifier if we wanted clean river water here in the Empire Wasteland. No, Best keep getting it from the puddles around Central Park." "Now, some music. Another Ink Spots song: If I Didn't Care '''()" 10:55, June 18, 2277 ''A.R.C.'' "And now a song dedicated to the rude dude that stumbled into my studio and used to most of my medication. Wherever you are..." "'''I'll Be The Meanest Man In Town by the late Charles Dornberger ''()" 22:53, June 20, 2277 'A.R.C.' '''Till The End Of Time '''by ''Dick Haymes ''() 00:16, June 22, 2277 'A.R.C.' "Good late evening Empire Wasteland. This is Maxy again, reminding you there is joy and music to live for!" "Time for little quiet evening song called '''Tulips And 'Heather' '''by ''Perry Como ''()" 09:00, June 23, 2277 'A.R.C.' "Good morning, good folks of the Wasteland. Sleep well?" "Let's get started: '''Saturday Night In Central Park' by Ray Noble ()" 20:37, June 24, 2277 A.R.C. "Time for a bit of news." "There's been suggestions and forecasts about bad weather. Don't ask me how these people know, they claim to have stuff that can measure these sorts of things. So do take that with a grain of salt... for what it's worth. But maybe there will indeed be some downpour later this week, we'll just have to wait and see." "Now, some music. Johnny Cash with... Guess Things Happen That Way '''()" 19:49, June 30, 2277 '''A.R.C. "You are tuned in to A.R.C. radio! With your host, Me! Maxwell Flower. Have I got news for you..." "Guess that weather forecast was right. It's been said that it will keep raining or be rainy for the duration of a week. Again... No way to verify this, and those "weathermen" with antenna dishes on their head seemed kind of cuckoo... Still... bless 'em. Also, for those who hadn't noticed yet. The rain is not radio-active. So no... Your face won't melt off. Yes, I'm responding to you, Misses Pierson of Broadway." "Anyways, while this New York 'dew' passes by, Johnny Mercer is here to remember you should Accentuate The Positive '''()" 12:46, July 12, 2277 ''A.R.C.'' "Hmm, It seems the bad weather has past us. At least, the worst has." "A bit of news now..." "The dicks of the PRCT seem to have gotten themselves into trouble. Reports have suggested that a lot of their posts have been attacked by well-equipped raiders. Although we... and by that I mean myself, have no clue who these people or what their motives are. but hey... An enemy of my enemy is my friend right? Or however that saying goes." "Now. Back to some music. 'Accentuate The Positive '''again by the late ''Johnny Mercer. True words if you ask me. () 13:22, July 15, 2277 ''A.R.C.'' () ('''Wait For Me Mary, Dick Haymes) 22:21, August 2, 2277 A.R.C. "You are listening to... Three guesses." "I've got some news for you today. Pop the ferryman says he'll be retiring soon. Says here he doesn't like the danger anymore. Understandable Pops... Understandable. But We... Or well... I myself won't forget your services. You probably wouldn't remember me, but I sure remember you." "Especially for our old sea-dog, this song: Let's Be Thankful '''by ''Irving Aaronson ''() 20:00, August 5, 2277 ''A.R.C.'' "Coming up, a depression age song by Elmer Feldkamp ''() ('It isn’t Fair)" 17:12, August 10, 2277 A.R.C. "You are listening to A.R.C. That's the Atomic Radio Central, here for all your musical needs and desires..." "Time for a little song,' I Will Follow Him '''by ''Little ''miss Peggy March''. ()" 11:45, August 11, 2277 A.R.C. "Maxy Flower here. ('Who else?) ''And you are listening to A.R.C." "'I'll Be Hard To Handle''' by Emil Coleman ()" 0:14, August 12, 2277 A.R.C. "This is Maxwell maxy Flower coming to you live from the A.R.C. Building all the way out in Hell's Kitchen." "A bit of news: Vertibirds have been spotted flying over the city, reports suggest that this means the Enclave have come 'round to do some snoopin'. This is not good news. I'm warning you all, dear listeners. Don't try to reason with any of these Enclave stooges, they're not interested. Seems their trash Eyebots weren't enough to send around hoovering 'round town. Be alert." "Now, to some music. Our Evening program exists out of some cool jazz from the second world war era. Sit back and relax, here is Bei Mir Bist Du Schön, that's germany by the way, by The Andrews Sisters ''()" 06:49, August 16, 2277 'A.R.C.' "Good Mornin' Empire Wasteland! This is A.R.C. And I'm your wireless host Maxy!" "We start of jumpin' and jeepin'. '''Jeepers Creepers' by... Paula Kelly I believe. ()" 0:37, August 23, 2277 A.R.C. "This is Maxy pouring liquid divinity into your earhole..." "Okay, that one didn't really work." "Regardless, here's Little Richard's Rip It Up '''()" 08:00, August 24, 2277 ''A.R.C.'' "Yep, seems that the tail of last week's storm is catching up, fellers..." "I've got just the thing. () (Johnnie Ray, '''Walking In The Rain)" 16:12, September 1, 2277 A.R.C. "And the weather continues to be dreadful, but most of you probably knew that... Unless of course you live underground which, frankly, wouldn't surprise me." "Some music, to tell you it's all about you. You're The Top, by Hal Kemp ''() 19:21, September 12, 2277 'A.R.C.''' "This is A.R.C. you're listening to. Yes, it's worth it..." "Bit of news: Seems the storm's subsided for a bit which is good. Not so good is the next batch that will follow, acording to the boffins the next shower will be filled with water from the bay area, so deadly and radioactive. So stay indoors now." "Time for some music, '''In A Shelter From A Shower '''by ''Emil Coleman ''()" Category:Radio Stations